


Voodoo Dolls & Pizza Men

by captaindestiel1



Series: Canonverse Destiel smut and fluff [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Castiel Does Not Understand, Cowgirl Position, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Kink, M/M, Riding, Sex, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, Voodoo doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindestiel1/pseuds/captaindestiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds a voodoo doll of cas. he finds out it works. smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voodoo Dolls & Pizza Men

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my REALLY old work before I knew what editing was. I'll fix it eventually.

"Dean." Sam turned to his brother. "I think Rowena is gone." Dean kicked a nearby bookshelf, really wishing he hadnt, fuck that hurt.

"Son of a bitch." Dean screamed.

Sam sighed at his brother's temper. "Lets go back to the motel Dean, this is a dead end."

Sam started up the stairs of the basement, Dean began to follow. He looked down to see a doll laying among the mess. It looked like Cas. ALOT like Cas. Dean picked it up and stared at it for a second.

"Dean! You coming?!" Sam yelled down the stairs.

"Coming Sammy!" Dean shoved the doll in his pocket. After arriving at the motel, Dean got out of the Impala and Sam slid over into the driver's seat.

"Be back in a few Dean."

Dean leaned in the window "Don't forget the pie Sam"

Sam waved his brother out of his face "Yeah yeah." He backed out, riding down the road. Dean hurriedly entered the motel room, opening his laptop. He started googling, trying to figure out the Cas doll in his pocket.

"Voodoo doll?" Dean squinted at the screen,then pulled the Cas doll out of his pocket. "Is this a voodoo doll of Cas?" he stared at it intently. It certainly looked like Cas, trench coat and all. "I wonder if I..." Dean poked the doll in the stomach.

"Ow!" Castiel grabbed his stomach. "Ow?" Cas was standing on the side of some unknown highway, not doing anything in particular. "Why did my stomach hurt? I'm an angel, I don't hurt."

Cas felt his leg twinge "Ow!" he looked at his leg, confused. Suddenly he felt his ass sting. "Ouch." he rubbed it, it felt like someone had just slung a bare hand across it.

"Dean?" Cas picked up on Dean's thoughts. When a human, prayed or even had a longing for a certain angel he could hear it.

Dean continued to poke and prod the Cas doll. This was fun, he never had the opportunity to mess with the real Cas. Sam was always around. Imagination took Dean a long way as he teased the doll.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Dean sat the doll down. Suddenly he heard a wind behind him. It was Cas, leaning against the wall panting.

"Dean..." he looked up, blue eyes glaring. "Do you have a voodoo doll of me?" Cas and Dean both looked at the doll on the table. They both lunged for it, Dean swiping it just in time. "Dean...give me that, voodoo dolls are extremely dangerous." Cas commanded. Dean smirked and ran his finger up the doll's back. Cas shivered.

"Holy shit, this thing actually works." Dean breathed onto the doll's neck. Cas moaned, grasping the back of his neck. "Dean stop it." Cas lunged for Dean, toppling them onto the bed. They wrestled, Cas trying to get the doll from Dean.

"Dean give me the doll!"

Dean held the doll to his chest "No!" he screamed like a twelve year old, not wanting to give up his toy. Cas wretched the doll out of Dean's hand. Cas laid back, doll tight in his hand. Cas didnt get overheated but the doll was in the midst of all that wrestling and body heat. Boy was Cas hot. He didn't like the feeling. Dean crossed his arms and pouted.

"Where did you even get a voodoo doll Dean?" Cas glared.

"Uh Rowena? Well not Rowena her self. She left it at her hideout." Dean shrugged.

"So Dean..." Cas crawled on top of him "Is there a particular reason my ass stings?"

Dean turned red. "I uh...ya see i didn't think the doll actually worked and..." Cas silenced him with a kiss. Dean's eyes opened wide, as he struggled under the angel who pinned him. "Cas, what the hell are you doing man?!"

Cas leaned in, breathing in Dean's ear. "I know everything you did to that doll Dean. EVERYTHING." Dean blushed.

Okay maybe he was a little gay for Cas. He pulled Cas into a kiss, hand sliding under the angels trench coat, grabbing his ass. Oh yeah, this was so much better than a doll. Dean tightened his grip on Cas's ass. Kissing speeding up, Dean began to grind and buck his hips against Cas.

"Dean." The kissing stopped, the angel looked at Dean curiously. "Why are my pants tight?" Dean looked down. Holy shit, the bulge in Cas's pants threatened to rip them. Apparently church boy Jimmy Novak was hung. Getting a little ahead of him self here, Cas was already hard.

"Um it's called a boner Cas."

Cas looked down at the bulge. "Oh like the pizza man."

Dean laughed, loudly. "What are you laughing at Dean?" The last few chuckles escaping, Dean looked back at Cas.

"Come here Cas, I'll be the pizza man." He pulled Cas into a kiss. Dean might be gay for Cas, but there was no way Cas was topping. Dick that big would just fuck Dean up. It didnt take long before they were both naked, grinding against each other. God Dean was hard, harder than he had been in a long time.

"Suck my dick Cas." Dean commanded.

Cas looked at him confused "Why Dean?"

Dean sighed, erection twitching. "Because Cas. It's going to be really fucking difficult to fuck you dry."

Cas shrugged and leaned down, slipping Dean's dick in his mouth. "Oh fuck Cas..." Cas went all the way down immediately, Dean's dick against the back of his throat. "Fuck...angels must not have a gag reflex or something." Dean leaned his head back.

"You have to moved your head Cas..." Cas obeyed and bobbed his head up and down.

"Damn..." Dean sighed as he arched his back. Cas pressed his tongue against Dean, swirling it with more expert skill than Dean thought the angel would have. Cas's head and tongue moved faster. "Ahhh..." Dean moaned, muscled tensed. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Cas stop!" He grabbed the angel roughly by his hair. Cas slid Dean out of his mouth and panted.

"Damn angel, you're too good at that." Finally catching his breath, Dean grabbed Cas by his hips. He lifted him, pulling him forward. Dean positioned himself, lifting Cas's ass slightly in the air.

"Dean what are you..." Cas gasped as Dean slid into him.

Giving Cas a moment to adjust, Dean commanded him "Ride me Cas." Cas looked at Dean confused. Dean sighed "Move your ass."

Cas did so, moaning every time he rose and came down on Dean's dick. "Ah..fuck..." Dean moaned as he dug his nail's into Cas's ass. Fuck Cas was tight, really tight. The way his ass hugged Dean's dick as he rode him, it was almost too much for Dean to handle. Cas began to ride faster, moaning as he rode.

"Ah...Dean..." Cas groaned. "Fuck me Dean" Cas stopped moving, Dean still inside him. Dean bucked his hips up, causing Cas to cry out. He thrust harshly into Cas, hitting his vessel's prostate over and over.

"Fuck!" Dean came inside Cas, warmth filling the angel's body. Cas came as well, gasping at the new sensation. Grabbing Cas's hips, he slid the angel off of him and the other man fell over. Dean panted, eyes turned to Cas. The angel looked stone faced, not the usual face someone has after sleeping with Dean.

"Um Cas?"

the angel answered, eyes not leaving the ceiling. "You can keep the doll Dean."

Dean chuckled, he then leaned over and kissed the angel gently. "Sounds good to me."


End file.
